Garfield warriors
by Gogat Zetsumei
Summary: Garfield Nermal and Arlene have been cursed read the chapter and stay tuned more chapters coming. R&R no flames. Put on hold for my new interests, will finish later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Garfield! THERE ARE YOU HAPPY! I wish I owned Garfield then I would be rich and famous and BLAH BLAH! etc. etc. etc.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode 1: Curse of the Were-Rats

One night Garfield was asleep having a terrible nightmare that Pooky and he were getting attacked by vicious blood sucking sharp toothed giant RATS! (Man what has the world come to?)

Nightmare would go something like this:

Garfield was in a dark, lonely, deserted and misty alley when he heard vicious growling and people sreaming "NOOOOOO!" in blood-curdling shrieks of terror, like something was attacking them, then he saw what no cat wanted to see ever in all it's nine lives, it's cuddly bear lying on the ground...WITH IT'S HEAD LYING A FOOT AWAY FROM IT'S BODY!

"Pooky!" Garfield shrieked in terror.

Before Garfield could reach his ever so wounded bear, another shape came into view, a rat with big teeth who was as big and FAT as Garfield (amazing) though worst of all IT HAD POLYESTER WADDING ON IT'S TEETH! It lunged at Garfield and hit the ground once it hit his stomach and bounced off.

"You, YOU HURT POOKY! You're gonna pay" Garfield said shaking his fist at the pug-ugly rat.

The rat jumped again and bit Garfield with it's razor sharp teeth, though one thing it was on the neck, Garfield realised in that second that it was a vampire rat!

End nightmare:

Garfield woke up screaming "Pooky NO!" he realised that it was all a nightmare though he had a horrible itch in his neck.

He ran out onto the street, Nermal and Arlene were also there talking to each other.

"Why are you out here did you have nightmares to?" Garfield asked, stumped to why they were out there.

"Yes Arlene and me both had nightmares about giant rats with razor sharp teeth" Nermal said looking more scared then a 4 year old childwatching the boogeyman steal all the birthday cake.

"It's true Garfield, but worst of all they chewed up our cuddly bears yet they're right here safe and sound" Arlene said holding up her cuddly bear.

"Yeah same with me, though the wierd thing is those rats were as big and FAT as me!" Garfield said holding out his arms.

"Hey Garfield what's that on your neck?" Nermal asked pointing to what looked like a vampire bite.

"You've got one just like it Nermal, you to Arlene! Something weird is going on and we've got to get to the bottom of it" Garfield said before he farted.

"We'll just pack it in for the night, if not, I'm still going to bed" Nermal said before he walked off.

"Sounds like a plan goodnight Garfield" Arlene left as well.

"Night-night" Garfield dragged Pooky back to bed.

Nermal started tossing and turning during a horrible nightmare.

Nightmare starting from where it left off:

"OW!" Nermal screamed as the rat opened it's jaws and released his neck "cuddly bear I'll save you!" Nermal yelled running to his headless cuddly bear.

The rat pounced on top of Nermal and started clawing at his back and roaring, Nermal started crying and he covered his head.

End nightmare:

He ran out to the street crying and using his cuddly bear as a tissue, he saw that Garfield and Arlene were there also, he hugged Garfield and cried onto Garfields thick, warm fur.

"It's ok Nermal we were all crying" Arlene tried to comfort Nermal.

"I'm not going back to sleep I bet they'll kill us next!" Garfield said hugging Nermal as he stopped crying.

"I don't wanna die!" Nermal said as he started blubbering again and kept hugging Garfield "We should just go down there and kick their big flea-bitten butts!"

"That is a good idea!" Arlene said.

"Lets make weapons to beat them!" Garfield said.

"My owner has lots of metal and power tools in his shed" Nermal saidwhile he tried to stop crying.

"Cool lets get them and make them into weapons!" Garfield said before he ran off to Nermal's shed.

"Are you sure that you won't wake my owner?" Nermal asked puzzled at how they were even going to find the vampire rats.

"I'm sure this plan is full-proof!" Garfieldreplied forgetting to turn on the light.

Garfield crashed into one of the power-tools and made a loud noise when the power-tool set off a chain reaction.

"GARFIELD!" Arlene yelled "Try not to wake up Nermals owner!"

"Yeah dude, lets get the power tools and metal and lets go" Nermal agreed with Arlene.

Garfield got all the metal and power tools he could carry, they all rushed outside, Garfield ended up having lasagne based weapons, Nermal had brain surgeon weapons and Arlene had make-over based weapons.

"Garfield, how are we going to find the rats?" Nermal asked.

"Well rats always like to hang out in sewers, so I guess we'll find them there" Garfield replied.

They all headed to the sewers and boy it stank like Pooky's breath in the morning, they could hear roaring, growling, snarling and squeaking everywhere.

"I'm scared, they'll kill us!" Nermal yelled.

"Well, well, well! Look what the cat dragged in!" the leader of all the vampire rats said approaching them.

"Vampire rat...kind of...um...YOU!" Nermal yelled pointing at the leader rat.

"You have been cursed by the were-rats, the only way to remove the curse is to remove the bites, and the vampire venom from your neck! Too bad I'm not going to tell you how! HAHAHAHAHA!" the rat choked out.

Some rats ran towards Nermal and he created little cuts on their heads, it seemed to turn them dumbfounded and they all ran into walls, some otherones charged at Arlene, she gave thema very quick and ugly make-over, the rats were scared and ran around, and around, and around in circles it never seemed to stop, all the rats were taken care of, Garfield used his lasagne guns to trap the leader and and he started begging for mercy.

"I'll do anything! Please this smells like two week old lasagne!" the leader rat cried for mercy.

"Ok just one thing...tell us how to remove the curse" Garfield said.

"You have to bite me on the neck! Now let me go" the leader continued.

Garfield, Nermal and Arlene all bit him on the neck and were cured, they went back to bed, all comfy and warm (aww what a happy ending)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! Hope you liked it, it's my first Garfield story so I did my best! PLZ NO FLAMES!


	2. The dungeons that smell like Nermal

Disclaimer: I don't own Garfield, if I did I would be rich and wouldn't resort to making fanfictions, damnit I've always wanted to be rich.

Heyaz people! I'm back with another chapter of...Garfield warriors  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Episode II: The dungeons that smell like Nermal's litter box

It has been a week since Garfield, Nermal and Arlene had that whole were-rat problem, they're all sleeping in their beds, with their cuddly bears when they start dreaming that someone was chanting.

Dream:

"Oh dark lord, please transport these no good sacks of bones to the dungeons" a man was talking to a crystal ball.

End dream:

Garfield, Nermal and Arlene immediately dissapeared and reappeared chained up in some dungeons, they all woke up startled by where they were.

"Garfield where are we?" Nermal asked.

"I don't know" Garfield said puzzled at how they got there.

"HEY NO TALKING!" one of the guards yelled and hit them all in the stomach.

"Oh dark lord please remove his brain" Nermal chanted under his breath.

The guard suddenly dropped to the ground and started twitching.

"Nermal how did you do that?" Garfield asked watching the guard twitch on the ground.

"In my dream I heard some guy say oh dark lord please, transport these no good sacks of bones to the dungeons, I figured that if it worked for him it could work for me!" Nermal explained.

"Oh dark lord please remove these chains" Garfield said.

Nothing happened.

"Hey what's that, that just fell out of the guards pocket" Arlene grabbed the thing and opened it with her feet, it was a scroll "break these chains and seal the spell, release us from this dungeons hell" Arlene read.

Suddenly they heard a click in the shackles and they got set free "it was a spell...wow" Garfield said.

"We need to find more spells to beat these guys" Nermal said.

Garfield fell down a trap door and then Nermal got sucked into a portal, leaving Arlene alone "Garfield? Nermal?"Arlene yelled looking around everywhere.

Garfield landed in the warrior training grounds, and he saw another scroll, he opened it and at the top it had in giant letters 'LASAGNE SPELL'. Garfield really loved the sound of that but he figured that if the dark lord spells only worked once, this would only work once. Garfield went looking for a magician robe so he could put the spell in a pocket.

Nermal landed in the great hall, he started looking around and found a cape with some pockets in it, he felt something in the pockets and took it out, it was another scroll. It read at the top 'BRAIN SURGEON SPELL'.

Arlene was looking around the dungeons for Garfield and Nermal, when she came across a bone when she picked it up she realised it wasn't bone, it was a scroll it read at the top 'UGLY SPELL'. She thought for a moment thinking that there was more to it, and then came to a conclusion that they wanted the title of the spell to be short.

"Hmmm, I wonder if there are any more spells around here, or can you just collect one at a time" Garfield thought.

Just then 3 warriors came from the gates of the warrior training area.

"Hey you!" One of the warriors yelled.

Both the guards started running towards Garfield.

"Oh no" Garfield said.

They reached Garfield and drew their swords, they swung at him and Garfield dodged their attacks, he then opened the scroll and read the incantation.

"Lasagne, lasagne, use a katana, EMPIO MEH NOR!" Garfield said.

A thick layer of lasagne coated the warriors, they couldn't move.

"Help!" The warrior said.

Something hit Garfield on the Garfield on the head "Hey what gives!" He said.

It was a scroll he opened it and read it.

"Crush these beings, send them to heaven, give them wings, make them fly to the sky!" He read.

"NO PLEASE DONT!" The warriors screamed.

Garfield closed his eyes not wanting to see what would happen to them, he could hear bones crunching and blood-curdling screams suddenly he could feel something like rain; he opened his eyes...it was raining blood.

"Oh no...what have I done!?" Garfield yelled at himself.

Nermal was in a chamber full of ugly beasts like: Dogs crossed with cats, Rabbits crossed with spiders, and wolves crossed with tigers.

"Oh man, why couldn't I be in a chamber with an endless supply o milk and food?"

A catdog jumped at him and suddenly a hole opened up in the ground and a Dracoliche's head popped up and bit the catdog in half; there was blood everywhere.

"Oh my God!" Nermal screamed watching the dog half of the catdog drag it's bloody body towards him.

The ground opened up again and the dracoliche took the dog part of the body; and this is why nothing was moving.

A fly flew down onto the cat half and the dracoliche took both the cat half of the catdog and the fly.

"Hey look something shiny!" Nermal said as he lifted his paw "Oh I better not"

Nermal heard something stirring underground. The sound got closer and Nermal bolted for the shiny thing.

Multiple holes opened up in the ground and the dracoliche was after Nermal like a dog after dinner.

"Oh for the love of God help me someone help me!" Nermal wasn't fast enough; the dragon was getting closer.

The shiny thing was in reach; it was a scroll; Nermal read it.

"Release me from the dragons grip..." the dragon put it's mouth around the bottom half of Nermal's body "get me off this lousy trip" he started sinking "Make this dragon rip" it was up to his chin "and make me tele..." the dragon swallowed him "port to the masters lair" he said in the dragons neck.

Suddenly there was a rumbling and the dragon started choking it coughed and coughed and coughed and a pond (to us) of blood came out; the bottom of the dragons neck started getting tighter and tighter and it was almost as thin as a stick but it kept getting tighter and until the dragons head came right off. All the animals whimpered as Nermal slid out of the neck he was coughing and trying to get the blood off his face.

"Yuck...couldn't I get eaten by something that doesn't have blood?" He said to himself.

Arlene was in a sewer which was even lower then the dungeons (is that possible) and a guard (what the hell is a guard doing in a sewer) noticed her and charged. Suddenly a big rat started running around her trying to get something off it's leg she got it off and it was a scroll; but the guard threw a spear and hit her smack bang in the shoulder then drew his sword and kept charging. She read the scroll.

"SUNA! ENDAH! LEGA! NONA!" She said.

The guards legs disappeared and he fell on the ground and threw his sword; it hit Arlene in the heart she fell to the ground dead.

Garfield went through the exit of the warriors training grounds and he saw a very old mage sitting in a chair he was wearing black robes and a bent pointed hat; he was also carrying a staff.

"So, Garfield...You have come" He said.

Nermal got sucked through another portal and was also in the wizards chamber.

"You two Nermal...too bad you only came to die!" He continued.

He raised his staff and the gem on top of it glowed; Garfield and Nermal felt a punch in the head. Garfield went flying into the door and Nermal flew on to the chandeleire. He found a scroll and read it Garfield also found a scroll and read it.

"Give me armour, give me weapons, give me strength to kill mages!" they said at the same time.

Suddenly Garfield and Nermal were on covered in armor and holding swords; they ran for the mage. He raised his staff and shot fire out at Garfield; it was a direct hit and Garfield fell to the ground covered in flames. The mage then pointed his staff at Nermal and shot a lightning bolt at him; 10 words...it was a very bad time to be wearing metal.

"NO! I did not come to be killed! I came to kill you!" Nermal yelled struggling to stand up.

"WHAT! You should be dead!" The mage said as he raised his staff.

A giant beam shout out at Nermal almost the width of the room; Nermal simply raised his sword and hit the beam to send it going off in all different directions.

"That's impossible!" The mage pulled out a bow and arrow.

He let the arrow go and it started spinning; every time it spun a layer of power would be added on: Layer 1Fire Layer 2Water Layer 3Electricity Layer 4Earth Layer 5Lava Layer 6Nermal's blood. Yes it hit Nermal in the stomach; he was on fire, drenched, getting electrocuted, covered in foliage with lava on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nermal screamed.

Nermal pulled the arrow out of his stomach and hit it with the handle of his sword; it flew back at the mage and hit him in the head.

Back in the sewers the guard exploded and Arlene came back to life. Everything was normal. (people really shouldn't say that after something like this)

NEXT TIME: Keep your hands off my girl!

Yep pplz I'm back (with a vengeance!)


End file.
